kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 463
463: Ancestral Stream „Ancestral Stream” Qiurong Wanxue hears Li Qi Ye this saying, said: „Is impossible, Ancestral Stream never makes the bystander go , the heard ghost enables to go, Ancestral Stream is not open to the bystander.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Indeed, Ancestral Stream does not make the bystander go, but, who this must look is, if the correct person, can certainly go.” Qiurong Wanxue looked at Li Qi Ye , finally anything had not said that goes to Ancestral Stream with Li Qi Ye . Ancestral Stream, is the Fengdu City most formidable inheritance, legend thinks that Ancestral Stream is the Fengdu City ruler, but this is only legend, because few people see the Ancestral Stream ghost to cause, as for the Ancestral Stream master, is nobody has seen. Some rumors said that do not say is external cultivator, is the Fengdu City local ghost causes not to see the Ancestral Stream master, the Ancestral Stream master is very mystical, he never has show ones face. In Fengdu City, how is it inheritance, how is it Sect, they occupied some place . Moreover, they to external cultivator will open the place that oneself occupy, so long as you can leave Night Yang Fish, any places of these Sect inheritance can go. However, Ancestral Stream is different, the Ancestral Stream place does not open to anybody, do not say that is external cultivator, the even if Fengdu City local ghost enables to enter Ancestral Stream! Once some rumors said that Ancestral Stream occupied the Fengdu City best place, even some rumors believe that the place that Ancestral Stream occupied was Fengdu City legend Treasure Storehouse in it place, even some people think the place that the class ancestor occupied was hiding Fengdu City extraordinariest treasure Mountain Treasure. Because had such legend, once had many external cultivator to enter Ancestral Stream, many cultivator are does everything possible sneak into Ancestral Stream, but, never has the human to succeed. Once had formidable cultivator that young generation of talent or is going to pass away, they once want to force one's way in Ancestral Stream with the invincible strength, their final consequences could be imagined, they died a tragic death, was hung outside the Ancestral Stream entrance, to warn populace common people. When Qiurong Wanxue arrives at outside the Ancestral Stream entrance with Li Qi Ye , saw above that old tree outside entrance to hang the corpses, these corpse some have become the bones of the dead, some by air seasoning, some also maintained complete Many corpse clothing still can also recognize, when Qiurong Wanxue looks at these corpses, recognized some clothes, has recognized some corpses family backgrounds. „Yin Yang Gate, Dark Ferry Lake, Giga Palace Holy Land, Thousand Carp River, Emperor Chong Huang Lineage, Eternal Ancient Kingdom, Yu Shan Immortal Country and Myriad Bone Imperial Throne” Qiurong Wanxue can recognize these person before death origins of these corpse clothing, when recognizes these corpse before death family backgrounds, she fearful and apprehensive. This completely is Nether Sacred World most formidable Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, these Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect can be said as about the entire Nether Sacred World general situation, but, these Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect powerhouses, died here completely. Yin Yang Gate and Dark Ferry Lake such Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect has sufficed astonishingly, like Eternal Ancient Kingdom, Yu Shan Immortal Country Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, that absolutely is frightening existence, one sect having two emperors, regarding Qiurong Wanxue, regarding Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, this Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, that absolutely is the colossus, their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan small clan can only forever look up to like this. If one sect having two emperors such inheritance is elephant, then, their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is just ant cricket that's all. Those who make the human shock is Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect like Myriad Bone Imperial Throne, one sect having three emperors, this enough was invincible, stood existence in Nether Sacred World most peak, dares to be very few with Myriad Bone Imperial Throne for existence of enemy in Nether Sacred World. However, now the even if Myriad Bone Imperial Throne powerhouses died a tragic death here . Moreover, the corpse was hung here, to warn common people. Such attitude, indeed is enough tyrannical, gets up to make to warn the corpse suspension of Myriad Bone Imperial Throne powerhouse, this is what kind domineering, this is shaming Myriad Bone Imperial Throne simply, such matter, only feared that Nether Sacred World does not have what inheritance to dare to do. However, Ancestral Stream did not fear that offends any Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect, no matter the intruder is any origin, so long as dares to step into the Ancestral Stream half step forcefully, will fall is hung the fate of corpse caution. When Li Qi Ye stands in the entrance, a ghost caused to block the Li Qi Ye two ways, this ghost caused to look like faintly recognizable like the fog, did not look like that real. „Ancestral Stream does not open to anybody, the future halts.” The ghosts cause to block Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue way, without the slightest show of feeling said. Causes compared with the Ancestral Stream ghost, the ghosts in other Fengdu City places caused are friendlier, moreover manner is also richer, the ghosts in other places caused to look like are more like the human, or was more like the live person, but the Ancestral Stream ghost caused to seem like more like a ghost. Li Qi Ye said unflustered: „Notifies one, I must see your masters, making him see me to be also good!” The Ancestral Stream ghost causes still to block Li Qi Ye their way, without the slightest show of feeling, said: „Our masters never see the guest, please return.” Li Qi Ye took out a paper, has exchanged a very strange hat using the technique of extremely complex, then this hat wears on the ghost has caused, said: „Brings this hat to see your masters, said that I came!” The Ancestral Stream ghost makes that 20 ct. subsidiary coins non- vitality eye look at Li Qi Ye , probably is looks at dead person to be the same, finally turns around to walk, vanishes in the entrance. The time passed some little time, the Ancestral Stream ghost enables still not to come back, this makes Qiurong Wanxue worry that said: „Will the Ancestral Stream master agree?” Compares Qiurong Wanxue worries that Li Qi Ye calm and easy-going, he decided actually idly has smiled, said: „Relax, he meets our.” Really, just like Li Qi Ye said that after crossing was very long, goes in the ghost of telephone conversation to enable finally to come back, but, wore in that hat of his head has disappeared. „My master is invited.” The ghosts cause still without the slightest show of feeling, point vitality does not have, he seems like more like dead person, or is more like the ghost. The ghosts in other Fengdu City places caused are the expression were too rich, here ghost caused is completely different. The ghosts cause to guide in front, Li Qi Ye followed leisurely and carefree in him behind, compared with the ease of Li Qi Ye , Qiurong Wanxue obviously was careful. When has stepped into Ancestral Stream, Qiurong Wanxue cannot believe that own eye, she cannot believe what oneself is in a situation in Fengdu City. At present is piece of grand mountains and rivers, at present this piece of mountains and rivers is natural spirit essence is unexpectedly rich, at present this stretch of world looks like Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Ancestral Land Sect's Earth is the same, has Medicine King brilliant, has mushroom grass Cheng Cong, has Treasure Tree to drag, has Saint Spring, a school of sacred place Divine Soil picture, making person observing exclaim in surprise that even if Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect Ancestral Land Sect's Earth is also so. Looks at the present picture, Qiurong Wanxue exclaimed in surprise incessantly that she has a dream has not thought that really has such place in Fengdu City, such place regarding cultivator, simply is practice sacred place, any cultivator will like in such place practice. With the exclamation of Qiurong Wanxue different, Li Qi Ye decides actually idly comfortably, looks at the present picture, but has shown the light smiling face. The ghosts enable to bring Li Qi Ye they to lead the way, but, mentioned also strangely, although at present this piece of mountains and rivers is a stretch of sacred place, but, they walked very long distance, has not seen the second person, or has not seen the second ghost. This piece of mountains and rivers is very tranquil, cannot see the habitation, this piece of mountains and rivers is however charming, but, walks here, cannot see a habitation, this makes people somewhat absolutely terrified. At this point, regarding Qiurong Wanxue, she rather sees the second ghost, does not hope to stay in this tranquil places, the entire world is tranquil all sounds are still, thinks to make people think the fear. „How to have the second person?” Qiurong Wanxue in a low voice said in the Li Qi Ye ear. „They in deep sleep.” Li Qi Ye looks at person that looked familiar thoroughly, said: „Only if there is very big matter, otherwise, they will not crawl easily.” Qiurong Wanxue is startled, Fengdu City is the ghost causes everywhere, in fact, these ghosts cause besides not like the live person vivid, they and cultivator could not miss many, they did not need the deep sleep, however, the Ancestral Stream ghost caused needs the deep sleep unexpectedly . Moreover the complete people in the deep sleep, such matter also were really too strange. Naturally, an entire Ancestral Stream tranquil time, this somewhat made Qiurong Wanxue find that feeling of Fengdu City, at least made the human also know them still also in Fengdu City. If no this tranquility, she cannot believe one also in Fengdu City, is more like in Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect ancestral land. Finally, this ghost enabled to lead the Li Qi Ye two people to enter ancient temple , under this ancient temple extremely grand atmosphere, looked, making the human also think that is place that a god only lived. After Li Qi Ye they lead into ancient temple , the ghost causes then silently to draw back. ancient temple is spacious, Qiurong Wanxue looks all around, in this ancient temple nobody, or links a ghost not to have. Finally, the Qiurong Wanxue vision fell in the palace on first position, there pendulum very big stone chair, above stone chair is sitting Stone Golem, this Stone Golem does not know that carved by what Shi, it and stone chair unified whole. Sat Stone Golem on stone chair is wears a god crown, hanging liu that the god topped has been blocking its appearance, could not see clearly its appearance to be what kind, could not see clearly is male is the female. This Stone Golem is wearing god robe, the spacious god robe as if can cover the entire universe to be the same, its body hidden in god robe, makes it look like mysterious incomparable. Those who capture the Qiurong Wanxue attention is, that hat that Li Qi Ye folds at this time in the hand of this Stone Golem. „You have not changed.” Li Qi Ye looks to sit Stone Golem on stone chair, has shown the smiling face, serene. Next